<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't take it the wrong way. by Marcoxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041668">Don't take it the wrong way.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcoxxx/pseuds/Marcoxxx'>Marcoxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Cheating, Doctor/Patient, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hook-Up, M/M, My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29041668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marcoxxx/pseuds/Marcoxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One struggles with his mental health and the other with anger issues. When they find eachother will they get along and will they be able to help each other out or does faith have other plans for them.<br/>One struggles with an unhappy relationship and the other with Alcohol problems. The two have an awkward and weird friendship but things seem to work out untill something happens that makes them both question their relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't take it the wrong way.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is my first fanfiction i'll be posting here. This fanfic is mostly about Kidlaw and Zosan. I'm fine with some critique but don't hate please. if you don't like these ships don't read this fanfiction.</p><p>Please share your thoughts and you may always ask me questions as long as they aren't personal and are related to this fanfic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a slightly cloudy day, the sun was hanging low and some leaves were slowly falling down on the pavement in front of Mr. Water’s house. He was a doctor, well a surgeon to be precise. He lived near the hospital just because he’d feel more at ease, due to him being an extreme workaholic. He never seemed to care much about having friends let alone look for love. His neighbors had shared their concerns countless of times but, he never seemed to pick up on any form of advice. Mr. Water thought everything was fine how it was and didn’t have any intentions to ever change. His work was his life and that shall always stay the same, no matter what anyone says. No matter what anyone may think.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>↠</strong>
  <strong>Saturday morning: 8 AM September 14<sup>th</sup></strong>
</p><p>Weekend really wasn’t Mr. Water’s favorite time of the week. Trafalgar D Water Law was his full name. He’d always introduce himself as Law but, recently he didn’t meet any new people. Socializing really wasn’t his thing after all. He had gotten up by the sound of his alarm, which he forgot to turn off. He wouldn’t sleep out either way but, it was just a bit annoying to him. Standing up to make his way to the mirror, he grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He looked at himself, up and down as if he was looking for something. He was quite tall and lanky with black, short hair. It was messy right now but since he didn’t have work he decided it’ll be fine for today. His piercing yellow eyes continued to stare at his own body as if it was a new species of insect. The loose and baggy pajamas he was wearing seemed old and there was a small hole in his right sleeve, he caught it on the railing of the stairs yesterday evening. He’d fiddle with his sleeve before he finally decided to go downstairs, holding his phone in his hands at all time. He honestly was just waiting for an emergency call from work so he would be able to do something that allowed him to do what he most enjoyed. “Breakfast hm”. He spoke in a soft yet monotone voice. He used to talk to himself a lot but every conversation he used to have was now being held in his head, which could drive him crazy at times. He went on with his morning like any other. It was boring of course but it comforted him. The way everything stayed the same no matter what he did.</p><p>Well, until his doorbell rang. Law was just about to start on his cereal which he had carefully prepared for himself. He really was a picky eater, even if he said he wasn’t. The taste and even the smell of bread disgusted him in any way, shape or form possible. He had placed his bowl onto his way too big dining table and made his way to the door to see who was disturbing his morning. Still in his pajamas, he opened the door and looked down at a pale guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He recognized the cook almost immediately but instead of politely greeting him, he stayed quiet. “good morning, Law. Don’t you look lively today?”. The blonde male teased and held out a small box with pastries “I baked these yesterday and figured you might like some”. The blonde seemed a bit forced. Maybe the police officer from a few days back forced him. Law eventually just took the box and looked down at it for a moment before speaking “thank you, Vinsmoke”. The same monotone voice remained. He wasn’t in the mood to socialize so he was pretty much already closing the door.</p><p>Sadly certain things can never be as easy. Getting out of social situations used to be as easy as preparing some instant noodles. Why wouldn’t it be easy right now? Why had the restaurant owner of the Baratie decided he was an interesting person? If only Law was able to change the past. He had never met Sanji at that stupid dinner with his coworkers, not that he hated him. He just hated that every conversation seemed to be about his girlfriend or fiancé at this point: Nami. It never seemed to bore the blonde. Getting back from his small complaints in his head he stared down at the short and lanky cook that was still standing at his door. “why don’t you come along with me and some friends tonight? Luffy and Zoro asked me to invite you”. Sanji spoke, not seeming to mean the words he was saying. Law just nodded at the question and rubbed his eyes, pushing his soft black hair out of his face. “sure, text me the time and place”. He said once again in his monotone voice. Finally was he able to close the door and continue with his breakfast.</p><p>The quiet sound of silence filled the dining room with a mixture of some soft chewing sounds on a little bit too soggy cereal. Due to Sanji’s visit it was ruined but, Law could worry about more important things. For starters, he didn’t think he’d ever get invited to some friend group activity let alone have Zoro and Luffy wanting him to be there. Luffy was understandable since he loved to invite everyone over but Zoro was a different story. It was probably because the police officer had to pay a visit to the hospital due to some issues with a chest wound. Law didn’t care about the details but, he just so happened to get into a conversation about some sort of case he was interested in with the officer. Zoro didn’t seem like the guy to be interested in others just like Law, that’s probably the reason why the two could get along in some way. It didn’t matter anyways. If they were to become friends Law wasn’t going to expect much from it. After all the last time he made a friend, he died.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>↠Saturday evening 7:19 PM September 14<sup>th</sup></strong>
</p><p>The evening seemed nice and peaceful and it was honestly a waste to go outside to people their homes to spend time with them. Oh well. The doctor had gotten himself dressed in a yellow hoodie with some jeans. He didn’t care at all how he looked, it was only a bother to care. Once Law got outside he looked around, not liking the fact it was already quite dark outside. He got his phone out of his pocket and checked where he needed to go again. It was the Baratie, how fun. He didn’t like the classy and expensive theme it had. It would’ve been much better if it was a quiet and nice café.</p><p>The pavement was a bit shiny and wet due to the rain of this afternoon. It didn’t rain often so naturally Law sat by the window with a cup of coffee to watch the rain fall down the sky. He’d look at all the people that were passing by, some he knew and some were complete strangers. He liked it when he saw people he had never seen before. It was just someone else he wouldn’t have any expectations off or someone he didn’t have to lose.</p><p>Law was halfway there when he finally decided to look up from the pavement and took a quick glance around. There was no one around. Just silence and darkness. Well, there was someone standing by a car. He was tall, taller then average and he was wearing some kind of fancy jacket that Law seemed to like in a way. Some odd red hair belonged to the male and for once in Law’s life he openly stared at him. The stranger turned around and looked across the street at Law, having an unamused look on his face. His makeup seemed to have leaked a bit, or it was just the way his makeup was supposed to look like. “Is there something interesting to see?”. The stranger suddenly spoke in a deep and rough voice. It scared Law. He quickly looked back down at the pavement and frowned, not liking the tone of the other “Just a homeless looking guy standing by a car. It seemed a little, suspicious”. The raven haired snarled at the stranger as he continued to walk. He hated him already.</p><p>Meanwhile the stranger was left in awe. He opened his mouth to speak again but kept his mouth shut. He just smirked and went back to his car. He got in and drove off to who knows where. He’d keep Law in mind that was one thing that was for sure. If he thought about it, he did have a nice and slander body shape.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>↠Saturday evening 7:36 PM September 14<sup>th</sup></strong>
</p><p>Finally Law arrived at the Baratie after quite the walk. The stranger was pretty much removed from his mind and he took off his jacket. He hung the thing up and looked around, eventually seeing some sort of gap in between the door and a wall. He was able to look inside. Everyone was sitting at a big table and there were some kind of desserts on it. He just sighed, he knew he was about an hour and a half late but honestly he was glad he was. Even if the food was delicious, the awful sound of people chewing food was a very good reason for him to desperately miss out on the dinner.</p><p>Law stepped inside after a short moment of his little complaint in his head. Once he closed the door behind him all the eyes were on him. He felt a shiver go down his spine and he immediately reached back for the door again, feeling somewhat panicked about the sudden attention. One of the guests got up and walked towards Law. He’d hold out his hand being slightly concerned about the other. It was also part of his job so it was whatever. It was Zoro who decided to help Law out and got him seated at the table. He didn’t speak though, instead he kept glancing at the host of this dinner as if he was trying to tell him something. Law had calmed down and just listened to the conversations everyone had. Zoro was on the other side of the table and just sighed, not getting why Law even came.</p><p>The table got cleaned off by the host and his fiancé and Law was amused by the way the two easily stacked the plates on their arms. Nami was a pretty woman he wasn’t going to lie but, something about her seemed off. She seemed to have secrets just like the bouncy young boy that was just picking his nose. The only couple at this table that seemed truly happy were the black haired woman and the odd body shaped male. He liked the way they looked at each other with innocence as if they had fallen in love for the first time again. “Alright, we’ll go upstairs now to get some drinks”. The host pretty much screamed out, causing Law to jump out of his thoughts and judgements about everyone. He just nodded and got up from the chair he had sat on for only three minutes. Zoro was the only one who seemed to pay attention to him, which was actually very uncomfortable to Law. People who stared freaked him out even if he was the one who stared the most at people.</p><p>Once everyone had moved upstairs, alcohol was quickly in everyone’s hands. Law drank it just because he was feeling like being polite. The group was quickly split up into four groups. Robin and Nami we’re sitting at the bar with some wine talking about whatever. Franky, Brook, Chopper and Luffy we’re singing annoying songs and Sanji was chatting with Zoro. They seemed to be the furthest away from the group. Oh, and there was Law of course who didn’t fit in and just had a beer in his hand that Zoro forced him to take. It wasn’t bad just odd.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>↠Saturday evening 8:47 PM September 14<sup>th</sup> </strong>
</p><p>Everyone was being sent home and Law ended up not talking the whole evening and just watching everyone getting drunk and singing songs. It was somewhat fun to experience something like this. He grabbed his jacket and slid it on before walking outside, taking a deep breath through his nose, enjoying the fresh air but he didn’t have the time to close his eyes since a green haired male needed his attention. He glared at him with an annoyed expression and just sighed as he waited for the other to speak. “What did you think about the pastries?”. Zoro asked as he put his hands in his pockets and winked at whoever it was that was standing at the door. Law didn’t bother to see who it was. “They are in the fridge. I wasn’t in the mood for sweets today.” Law spoke simply before he turned around to start to walk off to his house.</p><p>Sadly the cop decided to follow him to try and keep up the conversation “Oh, well I guess you’ll enjoy them tomorrow”. The other stated and looked up at Law, looking at his black hair trying to figure out how soft it would actually be. Law just sighed and nodded to confirm whatever it was the cop was saying. “Do you have those panic attacks often?”. Zoro suddenly asked, not meaning to sound rude. “That’s not your business, Roronoa”. He spoke coldly, now wanting to get away from the conversation. His perceptions of the cop were wrong. They couldn’t get along. He was almost too dumb and he seemed oddly comfortable around everyone to just share his opinions. “No need to be rude. Don’t you see I’m trying to get something out of you?”. It confused the surgeon and he just stared down at the green hair “Like what? Free medical bills?”. He asked sarcastically and just groaned.</p><p>“No, it’s something called friendship”. The officer tried to explain as he looked up at the surgeon. “Who said I wanted your friendship?”. Law sighed, wanting to be left alone already. He’d take the stranger from before over this grass haired idiot. “Like Luffy says. Everybody needs a friend”. Zoro seemed to speak a bit softer now. It was gross. Gross enough to be able to throw up. The kind of gross you feel when a guy tried to get with a girl only to be able to fuck her senseless. Maybe it made sense now. “Friend’s hm?”. Law hummed softly and just sighed as he tried to figure out what he was going to do now. He can’t actually remember the last time he had sex with someone. Maybe that was for the best. “Yes have you ever heard about the concept?”. Zoro answered back and shook his head a little, he decided to just leave the surgeon be for now. “I’ll see you again. You better be open then”. It was some sort of threat? It sure sounded like it was one.</p><p>Law was able to just shrug it off and just go home in peace, even though he only had a few more meters to walk. He walked inside and took off his jacket, hanging it up before taking off his slightly dirty shoes. He got inside his living room and debated on what he should do now. He could just head to bed and rest up so he’d be fresh up in the morning. He decided to go into his office instead to get some paper work done instead. He hardly ever slept, he was afraid of it. Afraid of what might happen in his dreams and afraid of waking up again.</p><p>Sitting down at his desk he felt like something was off. As if some of his stuff had moved but, it didn’t seem like something was missing. He just turned on his computer and decided not to think too much about the uneasy feeling of something being wrong. He hummed as he was softly typing out some papers, hearing faint sounds coming from his bedroom. He didn’t get up. He refused to find out what it was or what it could be.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>↠Saturday night  11:23 PM September 14<sup>th</sup> </strong>
</p><p>The surgeon had gotten tired and turned off his computer, as soon as he did that the sounds that used to come from his bedroom stopped. A big frown formed on the male his face and he got off his chair just to get a better look at his slightly opened bedroom door. He didn’t want to speak. No way was he going to open his mouth when someone could be in his home. Slowly, he approached his bedroom door and slowly opened it only to find out that nothing was there. He just sighed and gently hit his own head, having a wobbly smile on his face. His mind seemed to be playing games with him once again. He had this more often then that he wanted to admit. That’s why he didn’t call the police or ran away.</p><p>He walked up to his bed and sat down, letting his hand glide over his sheets. They felt soft to the touch, like feathers. He let out another sigh and looked around his room. Really, there was nothing. Even if it felt like there was, nobody would be there. Sometimes he wish there was. So he could forget certain things. Getting killed by a home burglar didn’t seem that bad. The only thing he’d miss was his work.</p><p>A sudden noise disturbed Law, causing the young surgeon to look up to someone standing in front of him, holding a gun. It seemed familiar and weirdly enough, he wasn’t scared. Not one second did he fear for his life. He just stared at the familiar figure as if he dared him to shoot, wanted him to shoot.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>